


You're Mine

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel becomes possessive of Dean and shows it while the hunter is taking a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Dean was unprepared for Castiel's entrance into the bathroom, angelic body naked, swathed in steam and droplets of condensation adorning his slightly tanned skin. Anger mingled with arousal hung heavy and scented around Castiel, as he pushed Dean back first against the tiled wall behind him. Water from the shower head cascaded down upon them in hot spurts as the angry angel scowled at Dean, face a mask of anger, lips pinched into pout of annoyance. Dean's body reacted, arousal pumping through him, erection pressing hard against Castiel's erect dick, even as he cowered back from the powerful angel's anger.

"Cas!" Dean squeezed past the obstruction in his throat. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel didn't answer; instead he turned Dean to face the tiled wall behind him. He pressed one powerful, restrictive hand upon Dean's back, and prevented him from moving from where he was effectively trapped. Dean struggled a little, perplexed frown creasing his forehead, as he twisted his face to Castiel's.

The hunter shuddered as he felt Castiel's hand pass roughly over his ass, fingers trailing in the crack, sweeping roughly over the tight ring of muscles around the hunter's hole. Dean cried out, a strangled cry of encouragement mingled in with slight fear, which heightened his arousal even more. He felt Castiel pull his hand away from his hole, hold his fingers hastily beneath the cascade of hot water before he pressed his fingers against his hole once more. Castiel breached him, and waited for the clenching tension leave his confused, aroused lover's body. He started stroking, twisting, stretching Dean's hole, and made Dean writhe and moan and fuck himself onto the angel's hand.

He cried out the angel's name, wanted to ask him what was happening, became lost to the lust crashing through him, emotions whirling through him, sweeping him away on pleasured wings and stripping him bare. He barely noticed when Castiel pulled his hand away, pressed the head of his erect dick against Dean's hole, eased himself inside Dean with a small growl of aroused effort. Dean squirmed against the pain, against the discomfort, the burn, waited until the tension had gone, his muscles finally relaxing around the intrusion, sighing when he felt Castiel sheathe himself fully inside his hole.

He pushed back into Castiel's body, felt the angel lean in close, ripe lips close to his ear, before Castiel said - "Don't move."

Dean opened his mouth, wanted to question why, but didn't get the chance to. His mouth was covered by Castiel's wet hand, trapping his own unspoken words in his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as Castiel started moving against him, inside him, thrusting solidly inside him. Dean gave in, and let the angel ride him. He enjoyed the feeling of another taking control for a change. He was surprised at his own submissiveness, kind of enjoyed the angel being dominant, commanding, sexy.

He tried not to move, and found it hard when all he wanted to do was fuck himself onto Castiel's erection. He felt Castiel's harsh breath blasting on his neck, harder the closer Castiel came to release. Dean whimpered against Castiel's hand, wanted to touch his own aching cock, and pleasure himself but was afraid to move. He whimpered louder when he felt Castiel wrap his free hand around his dick, started to jerk him off, and Dean couldn't help but start moving his hips in time with Castiel's seeking hand, his thrusting hips, his commanding air surrounding him.

Dean's eyes fluttered, opened, closed again when he felt Castiel come, fill him with his pleasured release, shouting for Dean as he came. Dean shuddered, felt his orgasm ripped from his body, and gave himself willingly to it, covered Castiel's hand and the tiled wall before him in thick strands of his release.

He screamed, words muffled by Castiel's clamping hand, screamed louder when his mouth was released. The hunter shuddered against Castiel's body as the angel withdrew, propped his lover back against the wall, before pressing possessive kisses upon Dean's mouth, upon Dean's jaw, trailing his hot, wet tongue over and across Dean's lips.

"Cas," Dean panted out, eyes closed, the remnants of lust still coursing through him. "Cas, why - "

He couldn't finish his own sentence. He was too distracted by Castiel's hot kisses, and the angel's tongue lapping at his skin. Castiel's wet hands travelled and caressed across his lover's body, fingers pinching and twisting wherever they went.

"I saw how she looked at you," Castiel rasped out, biting down hard upon Dean's shoulder, made him whimper, made him bleed.

"Who, Cas?" Dean asked, body arching up into the angel's, whimpers squeezing past his lips as his lover caressed his ass with seeking hands.

"The woman in the motel lobby. She all out ogled you. You're mine, Dean, mine," Castiel said, voice harsh in the steamy cubicle.

"Really? What did she look like?" Dean asked, a teasing note to his tone, sparkle in his eyes that showed genuine disinterest in the woman, all out love for the angel before him.

Castiel pulled away, a scowl marring his perfect face, lips pushed out into a disapproving pout of dissatisfaction. Dean laughed, and gently caressed his lover's cheek, before he gazed into Castiel's eyes and kissed him hungrily upon soft, ripe, responsive lips. Castiel's hands twisted into his flesh possessively, and refused to let him go, even when Dean pulled away to drag in a breath to oxygen starved lungs.

"I love you, Cas. You. It's always been you, and always will be. I didn't even see this woman," Dean replied, snorting through his nose as he shook his head at the angel dismissively. "I'll never leave you. Never. I love you too much."

Castiel regarded him, large eyes staring intently, before the vaguest flicker of a smile crossed his handsome face.

"And I love you," he said, eyes never leaving Dean's, mouth hanging open as Dean pressed one finger against soft lips.

"And if you dare call me honeybun again, I swear I will swing for you," Dean laughed, surprised by a chuckle squeezing past ripe angelic lips. "Normal humans don't talk like that - at least not in my experience, they don't. I think you still have some learning to do, Cas."

"No honeybun, Dean," Castiel agreed, gravely. "My little sugar - "

"CAS!" Dean yelled, pushing the angel away as Castiel started to laugh outright.

-fini-


End file.
